1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music playback device, and more specifically, to a touch sensor used for controlling direction, speed, and key of music playback on the music playback device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Music is an important part of the lives of many. Recent technology advances have led to the introduction of numerous kinds of portable music players. People now have more control over what music they listen to, when and where they listen to it, and how they listen to it. With the variety of portable music players now on the market, new ways to control music playback are needed for offering users new ways to enjoy their music.